Le plus noble
by Aelorian
Summary: 'Vivez, pour moi, ou toute mon existence aura été vaine.' Spoilers saison 4, réécriture 4x09. One-shot.


_N/A_ : après ma profonde déception pour cet épisode, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose, même n'importe quoi…

Ce qu'il se passe dans les cachots et ce que pense Lancelot est AU.

La réplique dans le résumé et sa réponse dans le chapitre proviennent de 2x04.

Les extraits sont de « Lancelot, ou le Chevalier de la charrette » de Chrétien de Troyes (XIIème siècle).

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Le plus noble**_

.

* * *

><p>''<em>Le cœur, en seigneur et en maître,<br>Et dont les pouvoirs sont bien plus grands,  
>Est passé derrière elle à travers la porte,<br>Alors que les yeux sont restés en deçà,  
>Remplis de larmes, avec le corps.''<em>

* * *

><p>Le néant avait un pouvoir hypnotisant, plus encore que les colonnes immenses autour d'eux, avec pour toit le ciel grondant, d'un noir apocalyptique. Le froid mordait, immobile sur les dalles de marbre usées, assombries. Même l'Ile Fortunée, même ses anciens temples ne pouvaient échapper à l'emprise cruelle du temps. Elle était à présent le théâtre de la déchirure entre les Mondes.<p>

La Cailleach en gardait l'entrée, telle Charon, vêtue de lambeaux d'ombre qui cisaillaient ses traits fantomatiques, presque figés, comme un cadavre encore chaud. L'une de ses mains décharnées enserrait l'extrémité d'un long et dur bâton en apparence pourri, et l'autre se tendit, paume vers les cieux, pour qu'ensuite un doigt leur fasse signe d'approcher.

En cet instant même, Lancelot eut l'impression qu'elle ne regardait que lui, à travers le prince et le magicien. Un frisson glacé lui enlaça l'échine. Ce furent pourtant eux deux qui s'avancèrent, Merlin dans l'ombre d'Arthur, et Lancelot sut ce qui allait se passer quelques secondes avant. Il entendit le valet prononcer quelques mots interdits qui firent glisser le prince au sol, inconscient, non loin de Gwaine qui se trouvait dans le même état. Il eut envie de sourire, mais ses traits restèrent les mêmes : légèrement pensifs.

L'un d'entre eux devait payer le prix de sa vie pour mettre fin au chaos déchaîné sur le monde.

Merlin ne le remarqua pas quand il le dépassa, ses yeux et ses mots dirigés vers la Cailleach, puis Arthur. L'ami à qui il devait tant, puis l'homme pour lequel il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter, serment de loyauté ou non. Plus encore pour une promesse.

Quand il franchit les derniers pas qui le mettaient face à la faille qui réclamait sa mort, il ne pouvait voir que Guenièvre, magnifiée avec de simples rayons de soleil alors qu'elle venait le trouver devant le château. Lui demander de protéger Arthur. Il avait promis sa vie, pour l'amour d'elle.

Il sourit une dernière fois, ultime tentative d'alléger sa douleur.

Ainsi, Lancelot mourut.

* * *

><p>Lancelot, tel était son nom.<p>

Les eaux du lac le régurgitaient. Elles étaient chaudes comme du liquide amniotique, mais claires uniquement en surface. Il sentit l'air sur sa peau nue, dans sa gorge et ses poumons, et l'eau lui ruisseler de la tête sur tout son corps.

Ce qu'il savait : son nom. On le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille alors qu'il dormait encore.

Puis quand il aperçut la femme toute vêtue de noir qui se tenait quelques mètres devant lui, à moitié immergée, il entendit une autre voix lui dire qu'il était à ses ordres. C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

.

La femme qui le commandait était jeune et d'une beauté froide, flétrie par l'amertume. Elle dit s'appeler Morgane, et lui donna des vêtements aussi noirs que les siens. Quand Lancelot était happé par une profonde fatigue qui pulsait jusque dans ses os, elle le laissait somnoler quelques temps, et le regardait avec un voile au fond des yeux. Il n'y réfléchit pas.

Puis, elle lui parla d'une autre femme, une simple paysanne, qui avait conquis le cœur du monarque de ce royaume. Elle s'appelait Guenièvre, lui dit-elle, et le roi, Arthur. Et ils l'aimaient. Lui, comme un ami cher et loyal, le plus brave. Elle, comme son premier amour.

Son dernier, dit Morgane, et Lancelot ne put que la croire, car il ne savait vraiment qu'une chose : sa servitude, et son nom.

Il n'accorda pas plus d'une pensée à sa main, qui s'était saisie de son épée dans un sursaut étrangement naturel, quand il s'était réveillé face à Morgane.

.

Son corps semblait savoir des choses que lui ignorait, car quand il monta à cheval, lance au poing et revêtu d'une armure, sentir les flancs de l'animal entre ses jambes et le poids de l'acier ne le déstabilisa pas, pas même quand il chargea, les yeux rivés à travers sa visière sur le petit cerceau orné de rubans, qu'il embrocha de la pointe avec facilité.

Il se dirigea vers les gradins, et leva la tête en même temps que sa lance, cerceau en équilibre, en direction de la fiancée dont lui avait tant parlé Morgane. D'une beauté émouvante de simplicité, les yeux et les cheveux d'un brun chaud aux mille nuances, sa peau hâlée discrètement relevée par sa robe lilas. Guenièvre. La femme qu'il lui fallait séduire… à nouveau.

Quand elle accepta sa faveur, il ôta son heaume pour mieux la voir.

_Est-ce vrai, que tu m'aimes ? _

Elle le regardait pourtant comme une mort inopinée.

.

D'autres étrangers le connaissaient. Surtout quelques chevaliers, à première vue si différents les uns des autres, mais qui avaient un point commun : ils gravitaient autour du roi, solides et fidèles. Le roi, jeune et beau, une grandeur dans son ombre qui commençait à fleurir dans son aura, pour peu qu'il ne le regarde pas. Car quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui, il y sentait comme une fragilité, qui lui rappelait presque la peur que suscite l'incompréhension. Lui et sa fiancée se tenaient la main comme s'ils pouvaient s'empêcher l'un l'autre de sombrer.

_Est-ce vrai, que je suis ton fidèle ami ?_

_._

Il leur raconta un passé proche dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, mais que Morgane lui avait fait apprendre avant de partir. Apparemment, ils l'avaient crû mort. Même le valet du roi, un jeune homme trop grand et trop mince, aux yeux immenses, qui l'accueillit dans le logis qu'il partageait avec un vieil homme. Tous l'appelaient Merlin.

_Merlin. Camelot. Arthur. Guenièvre._

Lancelot s'endormit, l'esprit un rien moins vide : il y naquit un écho, à peine plus qu'un murmure.

.

Il se rendit chez Guenièvre le lendemain. Il ne réfléchit même pas au chemin jusqu'à la modeste maison. Dans sa poche se trouvait le bracelet que lui avait transmis Aggravaine, le bras droit de Morgane, l'oncle d'Arthur. Un bijou ensorcelé pour l'aider à mener à bien sa tâche. Pour raviver les sentiments de Guenièvre à son égard.

Elle semblait tout autant à sa place, voire plus, dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'elle ne l'avait été dans la tribune royale.

Il sentait de la retenue chez elle, et il l'écouta parler. Elle dit qu'elle ne pensait jamais le revoir un jour. Qu'elle se sentait coupable. Qu'il avait protégé Arthur parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Que sans lui, elle ne se marierait pas dans les jours à venir, et qu'elle ne savait pas comment le remercier.

Lancelot répondit. Il oubliait ses mots à peine prononcés. Il lui offrit le bracelet, et quand il le lui passa au poignet, ses doigts se firent doux d'eux-mêmes. Ils continuèrent à l'être quand il lui prit le visage pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son front. Sa peau était chaude sous ses lèvres.

.

Seul, il pensa à cette chaleur, comme après une journée ensoleillée. Où l'herbe devant la forteresse s'éclaircissait, sous les sabots des chevaux sommairement chargés, et les bottes d'hommes en cottes de mailles. Mais la robe de Guenièvre restait du même lilas tendre, et malgré cette belle journée, les traits de la jeune femme étaient soucieux quand il la regarda.

''_Je vous le promets.''_

Elle retrouva une ombre de sourire et lui souffla un remerciement.

Puis, Lancelot ne pensa plus à rien.

.

Le deuxième jour de tournoi, il jouta comme il respira : avec aisance, sans devoir y réfléchir. Puis au début du troisième, Guenièvre vient le voir en secret dans sa tente, alors qu'il se préparait. Il reconnut sa voix sans avoir à se retourner, et ses doigts fins tracèrent un chemin qu'elle semblait bien connaître, le long de ses épaules, pour l'aider à se vêtir de son gambison foncé.

Elle connaissait bien comment revêtir une armure, elle avait été la première à l'assister. Elle avait pris ses mesures, puis troqué ses haillons pour une tenue digne d'un chevalier.

Lancelot se figea une infime seconde, puis en baissant les yeux, vit qu'il ne portait pas une telle tenue. Ses vêtements étaient sombres et distingués. Guenièvre ne tenait pas de mètre-ruban.

Elle lui souhaita bonne chance, puis partit à pas pressés quand il lui glissa qu'elle devrait faire de même avec son futur mari.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudainement sèches, et se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était serrée.

.

La foule l'acclama un peu plus fort à chaque participant qu'il envoya à bas de son cheval dans un fracas de bois et de métal. Chaque homme à terre le rapprocha un peu plus d'une confrontation avec le roi, qu'il regardait jouter du coin de l'œil quand il le pouvait. L'homme avait une maîtrise incontestable, et dédiait chaque victoire à son aimée qui le regardait du haut de la tribune. Mais une fois, Lancelot remarqua son regard posé sur lui aussi. Il pouvait voir qu'elle portait toujours le bracelet.

Enfin, de l'autre côté du terrain, ce fut la monture d'Arthur qui s'avança. Celui-ci adressa à Lancelot un regard concentré à en être grave, presque plus que de nécessaire.

Il avait toujours tout pris au sérieux, jusqu'au moindre entraînement ou leçon de discipline. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'autre chose.

La main de Lancelot resserra sa prise avant que tous deux ne s'élancent au galop, dans le silence de la foule le plus complet.

Il connaissait la seule issue que laissait parfois entrevoir Arthur, une fine brèche dans sa garde au niveau de son flanc gauche, en joute comme à l'épée, depuis leur premier combat, mais qui restait en général bien protégée.

Dans un sursaut, il la vit s'ouvrir devant lui, et il y fracassa sa lance en plusieurs éclats. Le roi se plia sur l'encolure de son cheval sous l'intensité immédiate de la douleur, mais il resta en selle. Plus encore, il accepta la nouvelle lance que lui présentait un écuyer pour le second tour.

Quand ils s'élancèrent à nouveau, Lancelot hésita en voyant son roi lutter pour se tenir droit sur sa monture et tenir sa lance abaissée.

Son roi.

La gorge serrée, Lancelot releva la sienne, peu avant le second impact qui aurait indubitablement envoyé Arthur à terre. La foule hurla son approbation, mais c'est à peine s'il l'entendit, l'esprit à nouveau vide.

Il mit pied en terre devant le roi quand ils se firent face à face au milieu du terrain.

Arthur lui dit qu'il venait de prouver qu'il était le plus noble de ses chevaliers.

Lancelot baissa le regard, la tête lourde, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur qui n'était pas là.

.

Il avait fini d'enlever son armure quand Guenièvre entra dans sa tente pour la seconde fois. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il pouvait sentir la magie du bracelet faire son œuvre. Elle n'était plus sur ses gardes près de lui; sa main sur son épaule, puis son bras, lui communiqua sa chaleur avant que ses doigts ne viennent se mêler aux siens. Lancelot ne la quitta pas une seconde des yeux, pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, sans arriver à se l'expliquer, et même, sans s'en soucier.

* * *

><p>Aggravaine lui exposa la tactique pour faire avancer les plans de Morgane, ce soir-là, et Lancelot obéit. Il était en chemin pour retrouver Guenièvre au sein du château, quand il fut propulsé à terre. Quand il se releva, il reconnut le jeune homme qui le connaissait et l'avait hébergé, Merlin. Sans un mot, il l'assomma du pommeau de son épée et, après un bref regard pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore, se remit en route. Il ne se dit même pas qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu le tuer.<p>

Il arriva le premier dans la salle du Conseil, vide et plongée dans l'obscurité, dépourvue de tout meuble à part un trône solitaire en son centre. Il appuya son dos contre l'une des colonnes et attendit.

Il crut entendre son cœur se remettre à battre, mais ce n'était que le bruit de pas sur le sol de marbre. Relevant la tête dans sa direction, il vit Guenièvre se diriger vers lui, d'abord hésitante, puis sûre, jusqu'à l'étreindre dans ses bras. Ceux de Lancelot se glissèrent autour de sa taille, dans le creux de son dos. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Personne ne se pencha en premier vers les lèvres de l'autre, ils s'attirèrent équitablement, dans un souffle.

Et rien qu'un instant, les yeux fermés, tout contre Guenièvre, l'esprit de Lancelot fut chamboulé.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent son regard, et il sut que le roi venait avant même de le voir se figer, le visage neutre, puis déformé par la colère quand il dégaina et se précipita sur lui en hurlant à la mort. La suite ne fut que violence, fracas de métal et tensions des corps quand Lancelot et Arthur se battirent, le premier comme une ombre, et l'autre avec plus de rage que de précision, totalement infidèle à lui-même.

Il voulait le tuer, Lancelot le savait, et il en aurait presque ri, peut-être, si Arthur, désarmé, ne l'avait pas projeté de tout son poids contre une colonne, forçant l'air stagnant dans ses poumons à remonter dans une mimique de souffle. Il allait abattre un premier coup théoriquement mortel quand Guenièvre s'interposa et les supplia dans un sanglot misérable d'arrêter.

.

Ils furent tous deux enfermés. Guenièvre dans les cachots, et lui dans une tour. Deux cellules diamétralement éloignées l'une de l'autre, et Lancelot sut qu'il avait presque fini de mener à bien sa mission, mais il n'en ressentit aucune gloire. Pas même une illusion, rien.

Ce qu'il ressentit fut la sensation de vide.

Il était vide, et il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait aucun battement en lui, aucun souffle. Son esprit était désert. Jusqu'à ce qu'il serre Guenièvre dans ses bras et l'embrasse, sans même devoir y penser, comme une évidence. Comme s'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

A cet instant, il avait su qu'il la connaissait, elle, et sa chaleur, ses lèvres, le bruit de son souffle.

Il l'avait connue, _avant_.

Lancelot s'approcha d'un mur nu, baigné par la lumière ironiquement douce de la lune, et s'y adossa, les jambes soudainement faibles.

Son esprit lui livrait des images muettes, sans suite, sans sens, qui lui auraient donné la nausée. Quelque chose criait en lui sans qu'il puisse le comprendre.

Des souvenirs.

Une vie.

Puis quand il se fracassa le crâne contre le mur, le silence.

* * *

><p>''<em>Mais si elle éprouva pour lui un grand amour,<br>Lui en ressentait pour elle cent mille fois plus,  
>Car Amour priva tous les autres cœurs<br>Lorsqu'elle prodigua ses biens au sien ;  
>C'est dans son cœur à lui qu'Amour reprit<br>Toutes ses forces et déploya toute sa vigueur,  
>Au point de s'appauvrir dans le cœur des autres.<br>Maintenant Lancelot possède tout ce qu'il désire,  
>Puisque la reine accepte avec joie<br>Sa douce compagnie,  
>Puisqu'il la tient entre ses bras<br>Et elle le tient, lui, entre les siens.''_

* * *

><p>Les chandelles suppléent plus qu'elles ne remplacent la lune dans la salle du Conseil où se tiennent les fiancés pétris par la douleur, la trahison et surtout le refus de croire à leur malheur. Ils sont fragiles, vulnérables, à deux doigts de briser sous le poids de leurs émotions, qui tordent leur voix. Si lui tente de garder un masque neutre comme seul secours, elle ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler. Et elles coulent, elles coulent, autant que des mots hachés par les sanglots. Car Guenièvre parle.<p>

Elle dit qu'elle n'aime pas Lancelot.

Arthur est tout pour elle.

Il y a très, très longtemps, il y avait Lancelot… mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis des_ années_.

Elle le croyait mort, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Et quand elle le revit, elle fut bouleversée.

Elle aime Arthur. Elle l'a attendu pendant des _années_. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était être sa reine. Et elle le veut toujours. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans lui.

Arthur est désolé.

.

A l'aube, Aggravaine vient rendre visite à Lancelot. Il ne dit rien sur son teint cireux et se contente de lui remettre une lettre, le dernier ordre de Morgane. Il lui laisse une dague à la lame acérée et ne tourne pas la clé dans le verrou lorsqu'il s'en va sans un regard supplémentaire, mais avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres après lui avoir dit que Guenièvre devrait bientôt sortir de chez elle en ce moment.

Arthur a banni Guenièvre, elle doit partir ce matin, alors que les rues sont encore désertes. Le moment opportun pour que Lancelot achève sa mission, ce pourquoi il est là, ce que lui ordonne la lettre de Morgane.

La tuer.

La lame pèse étrangement lourd dans sa paume lorsqu'il s'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour pouvoir voir les rues de Camelot en contrebas. Le matin est terne, presque brumeux, et surtout silencieux. Il peut voir la rue, reconnaître la maison. Guenièvre en train de charger un charriot, avec des gestes presque pénibles.

Pour la première fois, Lancelot se sent mort. Son âme a été arrachée de l'autre côté du voile entre les Mondes, puis enfermé dans une ombre, un corps qui n'en a jamais été un. Il en est prisonnier, comme il l'est de la volonté de Morgane. Morgane qui l'a enlevé à la mort sans le ramener à la vie. Morgane, qui lui a fait écouter ce qu'Arthur et Guenièvre se sont dit cette nuit, un murmure qui faisait écho dans le vide de son esprit et le déchirait de l'intérieur.

Lancelot se souvient.

Sa mort, sa vie. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour Guenièvre, pour Gwen. Il sent son sourire et ses baisers, sa douceur si contrastée à la violence de ses sentiments pour elle, immuables, imperturbables, mais forcés d'être muselés. Par amour d'elle, d'Arthur, de Camelot. Par serment de loyauté.

''_Tant que je vivrai, mes sentiments envers vous ne faibliront jamais.'' _

Il l'entend et la voit, la sent dans ses bras dans les souterrains du château d'où il l'avait libérée, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

''…_des années.''_

Lancelot se sentait mourir à nouveau à l'intérieur, alors que son ombre restait de marbre, une lueur à peine visible dans son regard.

_M'as-tu jamais aimé ?_

Lancelot lit à nouveau l'ordre, la lettre dans une main et l'arme dans l'autre. Ce commandement devient impérieux dans l'ombre qui lui sert de corps fantoche et le pousse vers la porte, vers Guenièvre, vers le chaos. Il est prisonnier, il est perdu.

Il lit encore et encore le même mot, se l'imprime dans l'esprit.

_Tue._

La douleur qu'il ressent lui fait entrevoir les flammes d'un bûcher sans corps.

_Tue._

La lame touche son ventre, la pointe dirigée vers le haut, quand il a l'impression que l'on lui coupe le souffle. Ce souffle qu'il n'a plus.

Il pense à ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui. A Arthur.

Il voudrait crier tant sa lutte le déchire.

Il pense à Guenièvre.

Et sent le souvenir d'un sourire s'échapper de l'emprise de sa damnation quand la dague s'enfonce, enfin, jusqu'à la garde.

* * *

><p>Le sommeil ne revient pas.<p>

Il n'est pas encore mort, il est dans l'antichambre. Les griffes du sort le retiennent et le martèlent dans une colère presque divine. Son âme souffre, suffoque, supplie après la liberté.

Puis un murmure vient tout apaiser de quelques mots étranges mais emplis de peine et d'affection, et Lancelot inspire alors que les Mondes frémissent.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur l'immensité des cieux baignés de lumière.

A côté de lui se tient son premier ami, à qui il doit tant, tout. Avec qui tout a commencé. A qui il offre son dernier souffle, en gage de gratitude.

''Merlin… merci.''

Lancelot meurt.

* * *

><p>''<em>Son cœur ne cesse de l'entraîner là<br>Où la reine est restée.  
>Ramener son cœur demeure hors de son pouvoir,<br>Parce que la reine lui plaît tellement  
>Qu'il n'a aucun désir de la quitter :<br>Le corps s'éloigne, le cœur demeure.''  
><em>


End file.
